Ape sin of despair
by AJStyles
Summary: A young saiyan baby with a power level of 10,000 banished from his home planet of Vegeta. He was supposed to land on planet Vampa but what if the young saiyan's pod landed in brittania instead. This is the story of a saiyan baby who goes from nothing to greatness. This is broly's story. Broly x Zaneri
1. Chapter 1

Britannia

During the quiet of night a single lone star travels across the sky, but this object is not a star, it is a saiyan space pod carrying a child who was exiled by King Vegeta and the name of this child is Broly. The space pod landed on the ground with a resounding crash against the dirt as the pod slowly opened up.

The pod door opened up giving the young saiyan baby a view of the half moon little did anyone realize that this young saiyan baby would change the very fate of Britannia.

3- 4 years later

The sun shone brightly on a mid-morning day in Britannia. Broly who's now a tee sits calmly as he stroked the dark teal light green ear that was wrapped around his waist.

Since he landed in this world that was unknown to him he had changed as the saiyan baby now aged into a teen stood at 4'0". His skin had taken on a darker yet light skin tone. His hair was black as it was a spiky, overgrown mess. His eyes were the color black same as his hair.

His attire left little to the imagination as he wasn't wearing a shirt which showed several scars along the Saiyans body. He has a scar across his left cheek, left bicep, and an "X"-shaped scar on his left pectoral, with the scar on his left pectoral being more noticeable than the other two.

On his lower half, he wore blue skin-tight pants with white boots that had yellow striping at the toes.

Broly then felt his stomach growl as he hadn't eaten in a while since he had one or two dusk bison.

His stomach rumbled at the thought of eating bison again however the Saiyans eyes then landed on something that would surely quiet his stomach for a while as a large troll roamed by.

The troll payed no mind to the saiyan staring at him as he had something else on his mind as he had been ordered to find a place called Istar but it wasn't sure why but before the troll could ponder with its mind any further a right hook slugged it across the face sending it flying into the dirt.

The Troll looked up seeing the young saiyan standing in front of it staring.

The troll wiped its mouth only to see blood on its hand as this caused it to roar in anger as it rushed broly looking pissed as it tried to strike the saiyan.

The troll rushed Broly as it swung with multiple rights and left strikes at young saiyan only for him to dodge with ease as he weaved and avoided each strike with ease as broly then grabbed the troll as he judo threw the troll a couple feet in front of a stone hedge that had the appearance of a door as two stones stood vertically while one stone was on top the other two like a bridge.

Seeing the troll getting up Broly then rushed the troll again as he tackled the troll through the stone hedge as their collision landed the two of them in the sacred land of the druids; Istar.

Istar

The loud crash got the attention of a young child wearing loose pants and few articles of clothes in his upper right body. He held a long staff in his hand as the brown color of the staff matched his eyes and hair.

The young boy ran to where the crash was heard as walked to the clearing as he saw a teenager fighting a large troll.

The young boy then ran back to the two people who he knows who could help.

As the young man ran back he began shouting.

"Zaneri! Jenna!"

Hearing their names being called both sisters looked around and saw Theo running towards them with a look of worry on his face.

"Hey, Theo. Glad to see your up and running."

The girl who had greeted him cheerfully and had a smile on her face was one of the heads of the druids.

She had long blonde hair in a single braid and green eyes. She wore a red dress with yellow flower designs on the chest.

The girl next to her greeted Theo in a less than energetic tone.

"What happened Theo?"

The girl who questioned Theo was also head of the druids like Jenna.

The girl wore a white shirt-gown combination, cut off at the shoulders with pink flower designs on the chest.

She had green eyes same as Jenna and long dark hair that was tied in a braid.

This was Zaneri Jenna's sister and the other head of the druids.

Theo who had stopped to catch his breath stood up straight as he could as he looked both sisters in the eye and explained the situation.

"I-I saw a boy fighting a troll towards the entrance of Istar."

This caught the attention of both sisters.

Jenna had a look of wonder on her face at this development while Zaneri's face held a neutral expression but before the two sisters could question Theo any further the troll was sent flying over their heads and sent crashing into a stone pillar.

The troll slid down the stone slab as a trail of blood leaked from its body as it slid down.

The three druids looked at the troll with confusion at its warped and twisted body before the troll got up and roared as it used the last remaining amount of stamina to rush Zaneri.

Seeing the troll rush her Zaneri prepared to bring it down with a lightning attack but before she could Broly reappeared in an instant and rammed in fist in the side of the trolls face causing the beast to spit out a lot of blood and teeth as the troll was trying to get back up Broly then jumped up and slammed his boot on the back of the troll's neck curb stomping it as the beast now lay dead. Zaneri could only stare at the saiyan as her green eyes went wide in shock and awe at Broly as the young saiyan descended.

Broly was about to head over to the troll and pick it up when Jenna stopped him.

"Hey, big guy thanks for the save."

Broly only looked at the girl confused.

"Sa-ve?"

Jenna and Theo looked at each other then back to broly.

Theo looked up at the saiyan.

"Can you speak proper?"

The saiyan just shrugged his shoulders.

Jenna then wrapped an arm around the tall Saiyans waist.

"Got a name, big guy?"

It came out slow at first but he finally got the word out.

"B-Broly."

Jenna smiled at the saiyan.

"Well nice to meet you broly I'm Jenna."

The druid then pointed over to Zaneri and Theo.

"Behind me on my left is my sister Zaneri and next to her is Theo."

Theo waved while Zaneri looked impassive.

Jenna's attention was then diverted to dead troll in broly's hands.

"Say broly why don't you let us help you cook that."

The saiyan turned his head in confusion before Jenna led him further into Istar with Theo and Zaneri following them.

Planet Bampa

A lone saiyan space ship is on the planet's surface as two Saiyans are looking for someone.

The first saiyan was a tall and well-muscled individual who wore freiza force saiyan battle armor.

His hair was black same as his eyes and beard as he wore a cloak over his armor.

The saiyan next to him a slim build Saiyan with black hair, prominent cheekbones and a tail. He wears a blue jumpsuit and wristbands, white boots, a waist belt holder, and armor similar to Vegeta during the Androids Saga.

These two Saiyans were Paragus and Beets.

"Damn it! I don't understand broly's space pod should've landed here but I haven't found anything yet!"

Beets was looking through the ships' computer when something popped up on the scanners on a far off planet.

To the Saiyans surprise, it was a pod signal that belonged to broly.

Beets then poked his head out of the spaceship door getting paragus's attention.

"Paragus the ship has picked up broly's pod signal."

Paragus sprinted back into the ship to see what beets was talking about.

After getting inside the ship and going to the front beets showed paragus the signal that the ship had picked up.

"See the pod signal is coming from there."

Paragus' eyes followed to where beets was pointing to see a red dot that was farther out and on the edge of the star system they were in.

Paragus briefly stroked his beard pondering on what to do.

"Based on the pods' location I estimate a 10-13 day arrival."

Beets then began to panic.

"But if that's the case then our current rations won't last us that long we'll surley starve by then!"

Paragus then grabbed his blaster from his belt and pointed it at beets.

"There is one way to make sure the rations last through the journey."

Beets began to get hopeful as he turned around to face the other saiyan.

"Really how?"

However when beets turned around paragus then shot the saiyan through the chest.

"W-Why paragus?"

Paragus then opened the ships door and kicked the corpse down the ladder getting rid of the dead weight.

He then started the ship as he began to fly towards the signal.

"Hang on broly I'm coming. And when I do I'll raise you into the ultimate warrior so I can have my revenge."


	2. Moonlight transformation

Istar

Four individuals were sitting around a fire with a troll on a spit as the beast was cooking.

These four individuals were Theo, Jenna, Zaneri, and Broly.

After Jenna had convinced Broly help cook his troll the three druids had lit a fire and had set up the troll on a spit to cook the beast.

Broly then tore a piece off the cooked troll and bit into the meat and tore a piece off the bone with a smile on his face.

Theo was looking at broly with eyes full of wonder while Jenna was looking at the saiyan with a smirk on her face and Zaneri was still impassive like before.

Seeing that Jenna, Zaneri, and Theo didn't have any meat Broly tore off a piece of the troll and handed one to Theo who was skeptical.

"A-Are you sure it tastes good?"

Broly nodded to the young druid as he took the piece of troll from broly and took a bite of the cooked beast.

After taking a bite his face turned blue with disgust as he dropped the cooked troll and ran to a bush to purge his insides.

Jenna burst out laughing at Theo's reaction to the meat while Zaneri had a small smirk on her face as well but she wasn't outwardly laughing like her sister.

Theo came back from the bush with a less than happy look on his face.

"It's not that funny Jenna."

Jenna's laughter had subsided a bit but she still had a massive grin on her face.

"Come on Theo lighten up. Besides you should've seen the look on your face."

Theo pouted at Jenna before he took a seat by the fire again.

Broly then turned to face Theo who looked upset.

"S-Sorry."

Theo then quickly waved his hands back and forth.

"No its not your fault. Its just Troll isn't something anyone eats."

This caused the saiyan to tilt his head in confusion.

Jenna joined in on Theo's explanation.

"Broly what he's trying to say is that with trolls they never bathe, you don't know where they've been, and they're just all around disgusting."

Broly nodded in understanding to what Jenna was saying until Zaneri let out a hmph getting everyone's attention.

"I'll get to the point. Where are you really from because its obvious your not from Britannia. So where are you from?"

Jenna came to broly's defense putting a halt to Zaneris' questioning.

"Come on Zaneri relax he hasn't done anything wrong and you're already questioning him? Relax a little."

However, broly got in between the two sisters as he silently shook his head at their arguing implying that he'd spill where he came from.

The saiyan the pointed up to the starry sky above the four of them as it clicked in the minds of the three druids where the saiyan came from as Theo was the first to respond.

"You're from space? That's amazing!"

Broly then felt his face and hair being pulled as the source was none other than Jenna who was laughing a bit.

"Wow, you really are interesting. I never would've guessed someone from space could look so human."

Theo the curiously looked at Broly's pelt and grabbed it getting the saiyan to turn around.

"Woah so is this from space too?"

As soon as Theo touched the pelt Broly's eyes narrowed in anger as he grabbed Theo by the wrist and applied pressure.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT! IT STAYS!"

Theo flinched in fear as Jenna and Zaneri were about to engage and help him until broly calmed down and let his hand go.

"I-I'm sorry. This fur is special to me."

After broly let go of Theo the young druid soothed his wrist the tension in the atmosphere calmed down to a degree.

"Why's the pelt so special to you anyway?"

Jenna and Theo turned to see it was Zaneri who questioned the saiyan on his fur pelt.

Broly then smiled as he stroked the pelt before he began speaking.

"While I was traveling alone I met a dog that was black and green. I called him Ba because of the sound he made. For a while my training with him was me dodging his attacks but after a while, it grew more than that he became my friend. However one day something attacked me and Ba I'm not sure what it was and the last thing I remember is Ba pushing me down in a hiding spot then roaring then it was quiet…"

As broly kept talking Zaneri then felt her heart increase a couple beats as she was staring and listening to broly's story.

"Why is my heart beating a bit faster around him? Even though he's got an air of innocence to him, not to mention his eyes are pure they show he doesn't like fighting."

Zaneri was brought out of her musings when she felt Jenna tap her shoulder.

"Zaneri it sounds like the creature that accompanied broly was a black hound which is surprising since I thought they were extinct."

Zaneri nodded in agreement with her sisters' statement until Broly called to the two sisters.

"You okay?"

Both sisters nodded to the saiyan giving broly the okay to continue talking.

"When the noise was over and I got up from my hiding spot Ba was gone and there was blood everywhere. All that was left was Ba's ear that I now wear. I wear this ear because even if Ba is dead or alive out there I wear it knowing that I might see him again."

This caused all three druids to look at the saiyan with smiles on their faces.

Broly then got up from his spot as the fire had died down and the troll had been eaten.

The saiyan turned to the three druids.

"Going out."

Jenna gave the saiyan a thumbs up.

"Don't stay out too long."

Broly simply responded with a smile.

Zaneri felt her heartbeat increase again.

Outside Istar

Broly looked around at the many stone hedges in the area with a smile on his face.

Broly stroked his ear pelt as memories of him and Ba came back.

However, the saiyan made the mistake of looking at the moon which was full tonight.

Broly then began to change as his eyes changed to a red color and he began to grow fangs and grow in size as fur began to grow on his body.

Zaneri who was watching broly from the edge of the Istar's gate was left shocked and speechless at what was happening as Broly now stood as a 50 feet tall monkey.

"W-What happened to Broly he became a giant gorilla. I need to get Jenna if he keeps up he'll draw holy knights here."

Kingdom of Liones

A holy knight ran through the castle halls until he found the person he was looking for.

"Grandmaster! Glad I found you there's trouble out in Istar sir."

The holy knight grandmaster turned around to face the concerned holy knight.

The man with the title of holy knight grandmaster was none other than Zaratras.

The man stood at 6'0" with long shoulder length silver hair and blue eyes. He wore a suit of full-body copper and white armor with the Holy Knight Crest. He also wore a cloak with the armor.

Zaratras turned towards the holy knight who was winded from running.

"What's the trouble?"

After the holy knight caught his breath from running he stood tall and addressed Zaratras.

"Grandmaster there's sightings of a large ape rampaging in Istar and it may make its way here."

Zaratras then walked down the castle hall until he made it outside.

"Gather what men you can and prepare to move out with me."

The holy knight nodded in understanding.

Zaratras looked towards the horizon in Istar's direction with a look of worry on his face.

Istar

Zaneri had gotten Jenna outside and like Zaneri Jenna was shocked at what she was looking at.

"That's broly? What happened to him?"

Zaneri though for a moment before she remembered.

"He started changing as soon as he looked up at the moon."

Jenna bit her bottom lip in frustration.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do? Last I checked we can't blow up the moon now can we?"

Zaneri then got an Idea as she turned to her sister.

"Jenna what if we cut off his tail. I think that should do the trick."

Jenna had a look of skepticism on her face until she saw no other course of option open.

"Alright, Zaneri I'll follow your lead."

"Yeah, I'll help too."

Both druids turned around to see that Theo also wanted to join in but Jenna had other ideas.

"Absolutely not Theo he could kill you easily."

Theo pouted before his eyes started to water a bit.

"I don't care Broly's my friend as much as he is yours so I'm going to help too."

Jenna sighed at the boys' stubbornness before she caved.

"Alright just stay close."

Theo smiled as the three druids were off to restrain the saiyan.

Great Ape broly continued his rampage as he smashed and blasted everything in his path the wild untamed animal he currently is.

However, he halted when something poked him in the eye causing him to roar in pain as his poked eye started to water up.

Looking around for the source the great ape saw that Theo had poked his eye which caused him to roar in anger as he tried to grab and smash the young druid.

"Oh, crap guess I made him too mad."

Theo then ran as fast as he could with the Great Ape in hot pursuit however a blast of magic hit him in the side of the head causing him to turn.

Turning his head to the right the great ape saw that this time Jenna was the source as the older druid taunted the Ōzaru.

"Come on you overgrown ape. Come and Get me!"

The Ōzaru roared in response to Jenna's insults as it went for a massive right hook but she dodged the blow with ease as she began an incantation.

"Rosuko-Basura-Merushito"

The Ōzaru then fell down face first as it noticed that its hands and feet were trapped in goddess amber orbs.

Jenna had a smirk of confidence but it didn't last long as the Ōzaru was attempting to break the goddess amber from the inside by smashing it against anything hard enough which was causing Jenna some strain.

"Ugh. Damn it Broly just stay still."

"Gift."

Jenna then turned her head around and saw Theo behind her giving support.

"You need a boost Lady Jenna?"

"Thanks, Theo."

However, with Theo's help, both druids were still struggling to keep the Great Ape down.

"Zaneri if you're going to do something do it now! We can't keep him down much longer!"

Zaneri who was standing on one of the stone hedges that the Great Ape hadn't blasted to bits as she was getting ready to use her thunder ray spell.

"I need to use the thunder ray not just to zap him but to completely slice off the tail."

Zaneri then got an idea as she took a deep breath and put her middle and index fingers together as lightning began to channel onto the tips of her fingers.

Zaneri then brought her arm down in a slashing motion.

"Please calm down Broly. Thunder Slash!"

Jenna and Theo couldn't keep Great Ape broly down any longer but right as they were about to let go Zaneri's lighting attack sliced off its tail with clean precision causing the Ōzaru to revert back to broly as its height of 50 feet was shrinking and its hair was receding.

The three druids then had looks of relief on their faces as broly was back looking like himself, unfortunately, their victory would have to wait as Theo got Zaneri and Jennas' attention.

"Zaneri! Jenna! Holy Knights are on the way."

Both sisters nodded to each other as they did their best to carry broly back inside Istar.

Zaratras and the group of holy knights had just arrived to deal with the giant ape in the area but to their surprise, it wasn't anywhere to be found.

The holy knights began to mutter to one another out of confusion.

"Where'd it go?"

"You think it got away?"

"That can't be the case the beast was massive even if it did flee we'd still be able to see it."

Zaratras then noticed out of the corner of his eye a young man being carried by two young girls with a little boy following behind.

He smiled as his suspicion had been confirmed.

"Well, it seems I was right that the young man was the one who transformed as it's clearly shown from his exhaustion. He's also living with the druids is Istar. Then it looks like he's in good hands then."

Zaratras who was still on horseback turned to address his knights.

"Men it looks like someone took care of that beast for us so we're heading back to Liones."

With that Zaratras and the rest of the knights returned to Liones unaware that they would cross paths with Broly soon in an unexpected way.


	3. New Arrangements

Istar

Zaneri, Jenna and Theo had finished dragging broly back into Istar avoiding being spotted by the Holy Knights.

Broly now layed down on the grass sound asleep and Zaneri found it cute although she wouldn't say it out loud.

However, an offensive odor hit their noses causing them to cringe in disgust as Theo was the first to respond.

"What's that smell? it's not me is it?"

Then all three druids looked down at the source of the smell as it was none other than broly.

This baffled the three of them as they had noticed this until just now.

Zaneri then leaned in closer to get a better look at his clothing but things went downhill for her quickly as broly who was still asleep reached out and grabbed Zaneri and cuddled her like a teddy bear much to her embarrassment.

Zaneri's face was turning cherry red as her face and broly's were close as the sleeping saiyan kept cuddling her as his sleeping face was in kissing range to hers.

Seeing her predicament Jenna and Theo tried their best to remove Zaneri from broly's grip but the saiyan had an Iron hold on her.

Things for Zaneri only seemed to get worse and Broly brought her closer and nuzzled his face to hers which caused her face to flush a darker shade of red than before.

"B-Broly wake up. This isn't funny."

However, Zaneri then heard him mumble something in his sleep.

"N-no don't go. Left alone again."

Hearing this Zaneri felt her not only increase again but it also went out to the saiyan as then to the surprise of Jenna and Theo Zaneri this time cuddled up and embraced broly in his grip as she whispered in his sleeping ear.

"I won't leave you alone Broly. I promise."

Zaneri then let broly hold her for as long as he needed.

After a few minutes had passed Broly had let go of Zaneri as she walked over to her sister who only looked at her sister confused.

"Zaneri why'd you stay with him? I'm curious at your sudden change since before you wanted nothing more than for him to let go."

Zaneri then twiddled her thumbs before answering her sister.

"Jenna he's scared. He doesn't wanna be alone again because his only friend was an animal."

Jenna then smiled at her sister.

"Is my little sister falling in love?"

Zaneri then turned bright red as she waved her hands' very fast back and forth.

"Of course not Jenna! Don't be an idiot."

Jenna then had a smug smirk on her face before she put an arm on her shoulder.

"Why don't you tag out Zaneri. I'll handle him for a bit."

Zaneri sighed as she took a break as Jenna suggested as the older of the two sisters went to talk to Broly.

Jenna smiled as she saw broly was wide awake and looking around at his surroundings until he laid eyes on jenna and smiled.

"Hello."

"Well good to see you finally got up after sleeping like a log."

"How d-did I get back here?"

Jenna then sweatdropped about how to answer him until Theo popped up next to Jenna and flat out told him.

"You transformed into a giant monkey and rampaged everywhere."

Jenna then smacked Theo upside his head for his brashness.

The saiyan then hung his head in shame as he got and walked in the opposite direction Jenna and Theo with Jenna questioning his sense of direction.

"Where're you going."

Broly didn't even bother looking back at jenna.

"If I leave… won't be in danger."

At this statement Jenna grew a tick mark on her forehead before she smacked broly upside his head clearly not happy.

"Stow that talk! So what you transformed it doesn't mean squat to any of us."

Theo nodded in agreement with Jenna as the female druid kept talking.

"I gotta say ever since you burst through our door literally it's been fun having you here so stay for a while. I mean you don't have anywhere else to go do you?"

Broly looked down at the ground for a moment before he looked back up at Jenna and nodded with a smile on his face.

"Sure."

Jenna smiled as did Theo glad that they had convinced the saiyan to stay in Istar a bit longer.

Jenna then gestured broly to follow her as she led him to a place where he could better control his power.

Jenna then stopped in front of a large cave which caught broly's interest as he stared into the caves deep darkness wondering where it went only for Jenna to snap her fingers a couple times to get his attention.

"Hey broly listen up buddy. It's clear that you have power but your gonna have to control it so that's why starting today your training in there."

Jenna then pointed towards the cave.

The saiyan simply nodded and was about to head into the cave until he stopped and grabbed his pelt as he untied it from around his waist which confused Jenna for a moment before he walked towards the druids.

Zaneri who had just arrived at the cave with Theo was also confused by Broly's actions until Broly placed his pelt over Zaneri's shoulders causing her to blush as her heart began to beat at a much faster pace.

This surprised all three druids considering how protective of the pelt he was when Theo touched it.

"Hold."

With his pelt save in Zaneri's hands Broly walked into the cave of training ready to face whatever was in there.

As Broly continued walking through the cave the ground under his feet started to rumble immensely before something burst from the ground causing him to jump back.

When the dust settled broly got a better look at his attacker.

His attacker was a large dragon with a long head and spikes coming out the back of its head and the bottom of its jaw. It also had very developed muscles as its skin was light dark red color.

Seeing its pray the dragon roared in Broly's face as it went for a bite only for the saiyan to dodge the strike as he rushed the Tyrant Dragon and punched it square in the jaw sending it flying as some of its teeth had been knocked loose as its body crashed into the cave wall.

The dragon stirring from the last hit stared at the saiyan with rage in its eyes as it rushed him again only for the saiyan to grab it by the tail and spin it around before he slugged the tyrant dragon in the throat as he finished it off by blasting it to ashes.

Outside the cave

Jenna and Zaneri who were watching Broly train were surprised by his amount of strength.

"This is incredible! Where did he hide this amount of strength? His power if I were to estimate is around 10,000 or higher."

Zaneri who was still cuddling broly's pelt perked up at this her eyes wide with surprise.

"Wait you can't be serious Jenna? There's no way he's that strong."

The two druids then looked back into Jenna's ball to see Broly beating down many monsters that crossed his path.

Seeing enough Jenna smiled as she spoke to the saiyan through the ball.

Inside the cave

"Broly that's enough for today. Come back."

Broly nodded as he grabbed one of the Tyrant Dragons he'd beaten dragging it out of the cave with him.

Broly smiled as he hadn't done any other type of training since his time with Ba which caused him to smile as he walked towards his exit.

Outside the cave

Both druids then heard footsteps as they saw Broly leave the cave dragging a tyrant dragon by its face.

Zaneri was the first to greet him back as she held his pelt out to him as the saiyan took it and wrapped it around his waist.

Broly then put his hand on top of her head like he did with Ba.

"Thank you I-I am very grateful."

When Broly's hand left her head Zaneri touched the top of her head as a blush spread to her cheeks again.

Jenna then smiled as she had an idea.

"Alright listen up Broly cause I'm only saying this once. Starting tomorrow you will come to me for training then after that you go to Zaneri for language lessons. Got it?"

The saiyan nodded in understanding which caused her to smile.

"Good now then let's get some rest we've all got a big day tomorrow."

Britannia Nighttime

The lone saiyan ship finally lands on britannia as paragus steps out but he runs into a problem.

"Damn it! The ship ran out of fuel now I can't leave this planet once I find broly."

The saiyan simply shook his head as he grabbed his ray gun and scouting scope.

"No matter the ship is of little concern to me now besides now that I've landed on the same planet as my son I will find him and have my revenge. Just wait King Vegeta you'll rue the day you banished my son. Just you wait."

With that paragus set off into britannia to find and reunite with his Broly and get his deserved revenge on his 'king'.


	4. Daddy's Home

6 years later

Broly who is now a 21-year-old man has been living in Istar with the druids for a while now.

Broly's daily life consisted of training with Jenna which he enjoyed the most as he loved fighting in the cave as he would dodge the monsters attacks and then strike back with overwhelming power. However, his lessons for literacy and language were met with less than stellar results. Zaneri had been trying her best to be a strict yet fair teacher to the saiyan but despite her best effort broly just couldn't grasp the concepts but whenever she would try and be strict with him she'd see his innocent and confused face as her defenses crumble at the sight of his face.

Broly's current lifestyle was okay for the saiyan warrior as his daily schedule of learning language, training, eating, and sleeping was becoming a basic lifestyle for the saiyan as he was becoming contempt but that would all soon change.

A few days later

Broly had been wandering the outskirts of Istar for a few days now trying to find something to bring back to eat. He wasn't gonna bring back troll again as Theo couldn't stand the taste and would probably throw up again and that would only cause Jenna to burst in laughter like before.

Broly kept walking through the plains until he heard sounds of someone having a struggle with a dusk bison.

Broly then immediately rushed the dusk bison and punched it square in its side as a crack was heard as the bison's ribs were broken with a single strike as the bison now lay dead.

Satisfied with his work broly proceeded to grab the bison and drag it back to Istar until he heard the old man call to him.

"B-Broly is that you?"

This caused the saiyan to turn his head in surprise as he had heard his name called by someone other than Zaneri, Jenna, and Theo.

He turned around to see the voice who had called him.

The man in question was a tall and well-muscled saiyan with a fair complexion with a less pronounced forehead and a slightly smaller chin. He had spiky black hair that stood up with long bushy sideburns. He wore standard black Saiyan armor with small yellow shoulder-padding and midsection. He also wore a blue legless bottom, white gloves, white boots with yellow tips, and long white cape with a big collar around his neck.

The man in question stared at Broly with eyes full of longing and some joy in them.

"At last Broly I found you."

Broly just looked at the man as confusion was clearly present on his face.

"I don't k-know you. I am deeply sorry."

Paragus looked at his son confused as to why he didn't recognize his own father.

"Broly how can you not recognize your own father?"

The gears in the Saiyans head began to turn a bit as he tried to remember this man.

As broly kept thinking it finally clicked in his head.

"Dad is that you?"

Paragus nodded to his son as broly then hugged him to the point of crushing him.

"Father I missed you!"

Broly then let his father go as he had an idea.

"Father come with me I've got some people you have to meet."

Paragus looked at his son confused but just figured he'd follow the boy and see where he'd lead the two of them.

Istar

Broly who was still dragging the dead dusk bison with paragus who followed his son all the way to their destination as Broly walked through the gate to the druid lands he was greeted by Theo and Jenna who were both happy to see their friend back and with a guest no less.

Jenna was the first to greet their returning saiyan guest.

"Welcome back Broly. Oh looks like you brought back something else this time."

The saiyan nodded to the druid as Jenna leads Broly to the campfire with his caught prize as paragus just stood there in complete confusion at the current situation.

Paragus was baffled as to why his son the same saiyan he was supposed to train into a great warrior was instead playing around with some children.

It was then that paragus made his decision.

"Broly set that animal down then we're leaving."

Broly looked at his father-confused-as did Theo and Jenna as the older druid walked right up to the saiyan question his logic.

"Why does broly have to suddenly leave?"

Paragus cleared his throat as he addressed Jenna.

"I am training my son to be a warrior and that cannot be accomplished by playing house with a bunch of children."

Zaneri who had just arrived had heard most of what paragus had said caused her to cutely pout at his statement as she went over to her sister, Theo, and broly as Jenna was clearly getting annoyed at Paragus.

Having enough Jenna got right up into his face.

"Listen here you, While I can respect that you are broly's father but I will not stand here and let you ridicule me or anyone else."

Paragus and Jenna then got into a very intense staring contest as neither one of them were backing down from the other.

Jenna then took a step back and sighed quickly before placing a hand on her hip before looking back at Broly.

"Look how about I show where Broly does his training then you can decide for yourself."

Paragus nodded in agreement seeing as how arguing with this girl would get him nowhere.

"Very well show me to the training grounds."

Cave of Training

As the group arrived at their destination like the past times Broly handed his pelt to Zaneri as she held the pelt close to her with a blush on her face.

Jenna then had a smile on her face as broly went in while paragus simply had a look of surprise and intrigue on his face.

"Your grounds for training are a cave? I fail to see how this counts as proper training; maybe I was right in that my son was playing with children."

At this statement Theo wasn't really that upset as he still was a child however Zaneri and Jenna both had tick marks on their heads clearly getting annoyed by this man calling them kids when they were actually older by 1800 years or more but both sisters took a deep breath as they calmed back down as Jenna focused her attention to the sphere that was watching broly fight against the creatures in the cave.

Paragus who was observing had noticed that his son clearly had the latent fighting ability and this cave was somewhat helping him polish those skills to a degree.

Jenna the spoke to the sphere which showed broly holding a different creature this time as the creature had a light green underbelly and dark red scales that covered the beast from head to toe. It had a large rounded body with a short pair of three-fingers front claws as the creature in question was a clay dragon.

Broly walked out of the cave dragging the clay dragon by its tail which only caused Jenna and Zaneri to sweatdrop.

Jenna questioned her saiyan friend.

"Broly you already brought back the dusk bison. Do you really plan on eating that too?"

Jenna pointed to the clay dragon as broly nodded but then to everyone's surprise the dragon was entirely down as it got back up with a roar as Broly jumped back as he prepared to go in for another strike but then time seemed to stop for the saiyan as in the clay dragons anger it had smacked Zaneri away as she rolled to the side in a heap.

Broly's normally calm black eyes widened in shock in rage as both of his hands gripped the side of his head.

"Ahhhh! Oooooooogh!"

Broly's head looked up at the sky as his black eyes were smaller as their color had changed to yellow-irises and black pupils.

To Jenna, Paragus and Theo's surprise, Broly took off and slugged the Clay dragon right in its skull as a sick crack was heard from its head as the dragon lay dead but broly continued to whale on it in his rage.

Jenna thought she was gonna have to seal him until he calmed down until she heard Zaneri call out to the saiyan.

"Broly! It's okay please stop."

The rage induced saiyan turned around and saw Zaneri standing there looking fine as she was only had minor scratches.

"Look at me Broly I'm okay."

The druid smiled at the saiyan as Broly's eyes then went back to normal and he smiled back.

Paragus looked at his son in complete surprise.

"I-I never imagined that Broly would have such power! Even though that does make me happy I need to control his power or else King Vegeta may have been right but that old fool was just jealous of my prodigy, to begin with."

Jenna looked back at paragus waiting for some smart remark from him but to her surprise she got none.

"I apologize..uhh I'm sorry I never got your name."

Jenna smiled that the saiyan was somewhat coming around.

"I'm Jenna. The girl holding broly's pelt is my sister Zaneri and the little boy over there is Theo."

"I see I am paragus."

Jenna smiled at him as she saw him walk away which confused her a bit.

Paragus addressed this as he was walking towards the exit.

"I'll be back I just have to grab a few things from my campsite and I'll be back and… save me something to eat would you?"

Jenna nodded a yes as paragus went to get his supplies as Jenna went to go join Zaneri, Theo, and Broly for the campfire meal.

19 years have passed since that day and as paragus continued to stay with the druids of Istar he would contribute to broly's training along with training he was already doing. Broly had also aged to a 40-year-old man however, the relationship between Paragus and the druids was strained enough but it was pushed to the breaking point the night Paragus decided to 'control' Broly's power.

Everyone was asleep except for paragus as in his hands he was carrying a sleek silver collar as he made his way to his sleeping child.

"This is for your own good son."

As paragus was about to put the collar on broly then woke up seeing his father holding something in his hand.

"Ugh… Father, what're you doing?"

Paragus then attempted to put the collar on his son but Broly put up a struggle as the two tussled for control as their struggle woke up Zaneri who hurried to broly's room just as paragus put on the collar he noticed broly's eyes start to change like last time.

Seeing no other option paragus pushed a button on his remote which Zaneri saw right as she came into the room.

"Ahhhhh! Rahhhhh!"

Broly cried out in pain as the collar shocked him with electricity forcing him out of his rage state until Zaneri slapped the remote out of paragus's hands' anger no fury was present in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Paragus grabbed the remote and put it away for safekeeping before he faced the angry Zaneri.

"What I do is none of your concern child."

Zaneri got even further in paragus's face.

"He's your son! How can you put a collar on him and treat him like an animal?!"

Paragus calm face slowly began to turn into a scowl at Zaneri's pestering.

"This is for his own good. His power needs to be controlled something you couldn't understand."

"His own good! The only thing that's good for is protecting yourself you spineless coward. You don't even care about your son, do you!?"

Paragus was beginning to lose his temper but he knew if he inflicted harm upon her broly would snap like before so he took a breath and walked away knowing full well that his distress call from his old ship should've reached a vessel and they'd be getting rescued.

Paragus then walked away from Zaneri bored of this conversation.

"Broly come on son."

Broly looked conflicted as he looked at Zaneri then back at his father until paragus spoke again raising his voice a little.

"Broly now."

Broly then got up and left Zaneri clearly sad he had to leave his friend while Zaneri just sat there in silence for a bit before she left as well still frustrated with Paragus.

Little did anyone else know that a single ship was heading towards Britannia following the distress signal that would put broly on a collision course with two other Saiyans that would lead to the clashing of three separate destinies that would unlock strength that Broly hadn't even realized was locked away.


	5. Power unlocked and feelings revealed

Istar

Ever since the incident with paragus and the shock collar the druids particularly Zaneri was disgusted by his actions and the way he treated broly like he was a tool not even like family. After that, the druids hardly ever saw their saiyan friend except when he would arrive with paragus for training in the cave but then he'd leave just like that. Broly remained the same in terms of his looks like most always, however, paragus had aged significantly. He had developed noticeable wrinkles with slightly darker skin and gray hair while sporting a full beard.

Also at some point, he had lost his left eye with a long scar running down it. He wore standard black Saiyan armor with small yellow shoulder-padding and midsection. He also wore a blue legless bottom, white gloves, white boots with yellow tips, and long white cape with a big collar around his neck.

His tail was draped loosely around his waist. Paragus sighed wondering when their rescue ship would arrive when his musings were interrupted when he heard soft footsteps on the grass behind him which caused him to me Zaneri who had a pout on her face which caused Paragus to turn around and simply sigh.

"What do you want child?"

Zaneri sighed before she spoke to paragus clearly upset.

"You know what this is about Paragus."

Paragus sighed as he stood up to face the angry druid.

"How I raise my son is none of your business."

Before Zaneri could respond Jenna arrived behind her sister.

"You putting a shock collar on your son and using shock therapy isn't raising broly more like you treating him like a slave."

Paragus sighed before he turned away from the two sisters upsetting Zaneri that he was trying to avoid their questioning.

It was then that paragus turned around to face the two druids.

"If you want to know that badly I'll tell you why Broly can't waste time hanging out with you children."

This caused both Zaneri and Jenna to roll their eyes but nevertheless, they listened to what paragus had to say.

"When Broly was born he had a power level that put him at or even above the level of the elites and I knew that he was destined for great things. However, King Vegeta had other plans for my prodigal son. That bastard only exiled my son because of broly's own power surpassing his son! That's why I swore to raise broly to become a great warrior so I could have my revenge."

Zaneri scowled while Jenna simply sighed at the older saiyan as the older of the two druids was the first to voice her opinion.

"While I will admit that your king is a major asshole. However, that's what you want not what Broly wants. Let him decide what he wants to do with his life since you were never around for it!"

Paragus narrowed his eyes in anger at the two druids.

"Listen here, child. You may have taken broly in but you don't know anything about us! So don't you ever go near my son again."

Zaneri was getting pissed as she was getting into the older Saiyan's face.

"You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do human!"

The two of them got into a stare down neither one was willing to back down until paragus walked away knowing he wouldn't get anywhere arguing with someone like Zaneri so he just turned and left which only served to irritate the druid even more but Jenna calmed her sister down by placing her hand on her shoulder as Zaneri just stormed off as did paragus while Jenna just sighed at the two as she left off with Zaneri.

A few days later

Paragus had been walking for a while was still upset over broly's attachment with the three druids but his despair turned into hope when he saw a ship that appeared to belong to the freiza force that had landed close to his ship as he then ran there as fast as he could but when he got tired of running he flew for a bit before he began running again to the two people who had landed.

"Wait! Don't go! Are you with the freiza force?"

Hearing a voice call to them the two freiza force members turned to the voice that was calling to them.

This first person to hear paragus and see the older saiyan on the horizon was female.

She was near human-like humanoid with short white hair, thin white eyebrows, green skin, and a slender build. Her main attire consisted of a white and purple outfit with a green half circle under her chest, white gloves concealing purple rings on her cuffs and white and green shoes with long purple socks. Her eyes are purple and her hair is short. She wore a blue scouter.

This girl was Cheelai current member of the Frieza force as is her partner.

Her partner was an orange-skinned humanoid as he was a bit older as some of his wrinkles gave that away. He had large yellow eyes with slitted pupils. He wore Saiyan armor, with no shoulder plates, white outlines and a green section on his torso, dark green slim trousers, a woolly hat, white gloves and shoes which those letters end by a green section. Like Cheelai he also wore a blue Scouter.

Both Frieza force members saw an old and tired paragus finally catch up to them.

However, two things caught the duo off guard.

What caught cheelai off guard was the power level of paragus.

"N-No way. Battle power of 4200? That's high for an old man like yourself."

The second that caught lemo off guard was when he saw that paragus had a tail.

"Hold on is that a tail? Don't tell me we found a saiyan all the way out here. Hey, you a saiyan old man?"

Paragus caught his breath as he answered lemo's question.

"Yes I am my name is paragus. At first, I was worried when the ship stopped transmitting the signal and I was starting to lose hope but finally someone has come at last."

The duo looked at each other before they looked at paragus.

"Are you the only one here on this planet old man?"

Paragus shook his head in response.

"No there is one other with me-"

However, before he could finish his sentence an adult earth crawler burst out of the ground attempting to eat the trio but then paragus turned to Istar before he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"BROLY!"

Istar

Zaneri after cooling off after arguing with paragus she saw broly sitting with Theo as the two of them were just relaxing. Seeing broly like this made Zaneri's cheeks turn a very dark shade of red as she thought he looked cute. Her blush didn't go unnoticed as Zaneri was about to tease her sister when all four of them heard the shout of paragus.

"BROLY!"

The instant broly heard his father call him he immediately dashed out of Istar in the blink of an eye as only dust was left when he took off.

Outside Istar

In an instant, before the trio could blink broly appeared and punched the Earth Crawler right in the side of its head killing it in an instant as everything mainly for cheelia everything seemed to slow down for the green-skinned humanoid women as she saw broly easily defeat the monster.

Broly's sudden disappearance from Istar had caused all three druids to leave Istar and see the ship and the two new visitors.

However, the duo got surprised when they found out that their scouters couldn't read broly's power level which caused them to become filled with joy.

"Oh, man get on the ship! Frieza's gonna lose his mind when he sees you guys!"

However, Zaneri was less than thrilled about her saiyan leaving.

"Wait you can't just take broly like this and then leave!"

Broly then walked over to Zaneri and then to her surprise but to the interest of Cheelai and lemo Broly hugged Zaneri into his large frame.

"It okay. I'll come back."

Zaneri had a bright shade of red on her face as she left broly's embrace as the saiyan went with his father and the other two in the ship as the saiyan had no idea what he was in store for.

After being taken away broly and his father paragus met with Freiza as the emperor of the universe welcomed the two new saiyan recruits into his force. Broly also made two new friends out of Cheelia and Lemo as the green-skinned women had managed to pickpocket the remote from paragus and then broke it freeing broly from his shock collar treatment as broly talked with his new friends about his time on Britannia and about how he met Ba along with Zaneri, Jenna, and Theo.

This caused Cheelia to try and tease the saiyan about his relationship with Zaneri, unfortunately, her taunts only made the saiyan confused which caused Cheelia to chuckle and lemo to laugh. A few hours later Freiza, Paragus, and Broly had arrived on earth where broly saw two other Saiyans Goku and Vegeta. However before Goku could try and talk things out Paragus gave his son the order to attack as broly was more than eager for battle as he let out a battle cry as the battle began between the two Saiyans with Broly charges, going straight for Vegeta, who blocks his attack with a smile.

They trade blows with Vegeta completely at ease in his winter jacket for a few moments, but it doesn't take long before Vegeta feels pressured enough to rip off his coat. Paragus observes to Frieza that Vegeta must have been training hard all these years, and Frieza confirms that Vegeta is no stranger to battle. On the other hand, since Broly grew up on an uninhabited planet, this must be his first real battle with another person.

Paragus corrects him as he states that the planet broly was on wasn't inhabited as some of that planet's inhabitants helped train broly to a degree as well as he fought Broly many times during sparring sessions, but Frieza thinks Paragus is too weak to count and the training with the planet's 'inhabitants' would count for less than anything. Vegeta and Broly's battle continues to be intense and Paragus cheers Broly from the sidelines. Before long, Vegeta decides it's time to transform and becomes a Super Saiyan. Broly is shocked and does not know what to make of this.

Paragus also questions this and Frieza is surprised he has never seen a Super Saiyan before. Paragus can't believe he is looking at the legendary Super Saiyan.

Vegeta's transformation just makes Broly angry. He charges at Vegeta, but finds himself once again at a major disadvantage in strength and speed, as Vegeta was fighting with the confidence of someone who is leagues away from his maximum battle power. But soon enough, Broly tanked a solid punch to the face, pushing back defiantly against Vegeta's fist. His eyes turned yellow and Vegeta soon finds out that Broly has gotten stronger yet again to keep up with him as a Super Saiyan, putting him on the defensive again.

Even Goku can't believe it, but Vegeta doesn't let it go on for long. He seeks the calm of divine ki as he retreats upward, transforming into a Super Saiyan God. Vegeta is in control again, and he doesn't waste time letting Broly know.

Broly is fearful at first, desperately dodging Vegeta's attacks. He tries repeatedly to land a punch, but Vegeta dodges him effortlessly until he finally catches a punch with a fist, casually pushing it aside and punching Broly in the face, sending him flying through several mountains.

Paragus fell to his knees, thinking Broly had reached the limit of his power. Frieza then suggested that they give up for now and retreat to his ship with the Dragon Balls. Paragus gets up and calls for Broly, trying to coax him to stand down, but Broly was buried in a distant mountain and wasn't listening, instead of seeming to undergo some sort of internal struggle for control.

Paragus reaches for the remote in his belt pouch and, finally discovered that it's missing, he fell to his knees yet again and called out desperately for Broly to retreat, but Broly was trying and failing to keep the beast within him contained. Vegeta aimed a God Heat Flash to finish Broly off.

Goku desperately shouted at Vegeta to stop, but Vegeta ignored him, by blasting Broly into a frozen lake which melted around him as he plunged downwards. In the depths, Broly finally awakened his Wrath State, turning the lake into a giant maelstrom as he rose up in a golden glow and screamed in fury. Once again, the force of his ki sent a gale outward, causing the nearby Goku and Vegeta to block instinctively. Vegeta seemed to realize this fight could go long and asks Goku if he has any Senzu Beans, but Goku didn't bring any.

Wrathful Broly fired a mouth blast directly at Goku, who barely dodged it as the blast took off the top of the mountain behind him before exploding in the sky, bathing everything in green light. Vegeta seemed to have barely dodged it too, but he gathered himself and attacked, landing a punch directly on Broly's face but Broly tanked it head-on with no sign of damage. Broly then punched Vegeta and sent him flying skyward. Goku was beginning to worry, and Vegeta was beginning to feel pressured.

Frieza is in good spirits again, asking Paragus what's happening, and Paragus theorizes that Broly has gained the ability to control the power of the Great Ape in human form, without any of the associated disadvantages of the bulky transformation. There is however a downside: nothing can be done to control Broly now. Now Vegeta is getting punched through mountains of his own. He lands gracefully enough, but he's feeling harried. He hasn't reached his maximum power yet, but Broly is about to power up again, and Goku doesn't want to wait. He takes off his coat and tells Broly it's his turn now.

Goku and Broly battle fiercely as the two Saiyans trade blows neither one backing down but Goku uses his martial arts skill and prowess to dodge and strike not trying to compete with broly in terms of raw power.

Goku then goes SSG and then traps broly in the god bind as he tries to calm down the raging saiyan but it backfires as broly reverses the god bind on God Goku before Broly proceed to ragdoll Goku like a child before Goku has a chat with Piccolo as he then gets back up and transforms into super saiyan blue and the two Saiyans clash again with broly still in wrath mode as they continued clashing going under the surface of the ice into a lava environment. They continued battling until both Saiyans came back up to the surface but Goku's reprieve is short-lived as broly had charged up a giant ki sphere as he through it as it collided with the surface changing the once icy landscape into a lava wasteland.

As the two Saiyans kept battling Paragus sank to his knees again as he was starting to believe that King Vegeta may have been right, however, his face morphed into one of horror as the last thing he saw was freiza shooting a death beam through his chest as he lay dead. Freiza then called out to broly as he put on a mock face of pity and horror as he pointed to the dead body of paragus telling him that he died from a stray ki blast.

Seeing his father lying dead caused broly to explode with anger and grief as he transformed into a super saiyan and proceded to unleash a storm of green ki blasts across the entire battlefield only causing more destruction. Seeing this Goku tried to fight back against the current super saiyan broly but his blue form wasn't even scratching him. Vegeta even joined Goku's counterattack against Broly even using a combined super saiyan blue kamehame galick gun combo attack but broly shrugged it off as he continued his assault continued as the two Saiyans flew away with broly in hot pursuit until both Saiyans flew past freiza giving broly a new target much to the emperors' dismay as broly began his beatdown on freiza giving Goku and Vegeta the chance they needed to escape while Broly beat down freiza.

As Goku and Vegeta left the battlefield Broly continued his beatdown on Freiza however having enough of this one-sided beatdown freiza went Golden Freiza as he was full of confidence however as the battle went on Freiza found that his golden form was outclassed with ease however Broly's attention was then directed to whis who broly had begun to fight in the absence of Goku and Vegeta as broly was lost in his rage.

Despite Broly's super saiyan power he couldn't land a hit on Whis as the angel simply dodged all of broly's strikes until Gogeta arrived on the scene. Wasting no time Broly and Gogeta went at it as Broly unleashed a blast barrage but Gogeta easily dodged and counted each of the blasts as he then transformed into Super Gogeta as their battle continued as their clash was so massive that their battle spilled into a separate dimension.

Things were going downhill for broly fast since it was clear that Gogeta was outclassing him however Broly hadn't lost yet as his anger allowed him to unlock one last transformation; Legendary Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan full power. The battle between Gogeta and Broly continued as Gogeta had powered up to Super Saiyan Blue as their clash brought them back into reality as their battle continued as Broly was losing as Gogeta blue's continued gut shots had worn broly down and Broly was on the verge of losing stumbling back Gogeta starts charging a Full-Force Kamehameha, Broly was terrified with no way out of this certain-death trap.

Gogeta fires it, and Broly just stares as it comes for him as he was unaware that the sky had darkened as someone had summoned Shenron. Cheelai asks Shenron to send Broly to the planet where they found him. Gogeta's Kamehameha shoots off harmlessly into space. Gogeta watches as Broly is whisked away by the power of Shenron.

In the midsts of Shenron being summoned Cheelia and Lemo had managed to escape the battlefield as Gogeta had saved the two of them getting shot down Freiza. As they left Broly was teleported back to Britannia.

Istar

Broly found himself teleported away from the battlefield as he was no longer wearing his battle armor and he was down to his black boots with white borders and green-striped toes, purple form-fitting pants, and black armbands with white ridges.

Broly remembering where he flew off into Istar to find his friends unfortunately due to the damage and stamina loss he endured in his long battles Broly fell to the ground in a heap as his stamina had reached his limit so he had to crawl to Istar instead.

In the druids, holy land Zaneri hadn't been herself ever since Broly left as she'd constantly find herself staring up into space waiting for him to come back not to mention she always found herself thinking about Broly from the time he spent in Istar until Theo came running getting the attention of both Zaneri and Jenna as the younger of the three of them ran towards them as a look of joy and worry was on his face but he was clearly out of breath from all the running.

Jenna walked out to join her sister to meet Theo.

"What's the matter, Theo?"

Theo took deep breaths before he looked both druids in the face as he gave them his answer.

"B-Broly's back b-but he's injured bad."

Hearing this Jenna had a look of horror on her face while Zaneri felt her heart drop as both druid sisters rushed outside as they found broly face down in the dirt as they both quickly carried the saiyan inside.

Once they got broly inside Jenna went to go grab a few things while Zaneri stayed with Broly. While Zaneri was happy to see broly was back she was more concerned on how he had gotten this damaged. Zaneri looked at the sleeping broly as she put her hands to the side of the Saiyans head as she then saw everything broly had gone through after he left which only caused her to feel grief for the saiyan as broly had suffered many ordeals.

A few hours later

Broly woke up after falling face first as he looked around at his surroundings as he realized he was back in Istar however when he woke up he felt a small weight on his lap. Broly looked down to see Zaneri was fast asleep on his chest. Broly shook her a couple of times before Zaneri woke up and seeing broly was okay caused her to hug the saiyan as tight as she could.

"Broly you idiot! Don't go and do something like that! I was so worried about you."

Broly looked at her confused.

"Why were you concerned about me?"

Zaneri blushed a deep shade of crimson as she was embarrassed to tell the saiyan that she had a major crush on him.

Zaneri then decided that it'd be now or never to tell broly how she really felt.

"B-Broly. There's something I need to tell you or rather do just don't freak out alright."

Before the saiyan could respond Zaneri quick leaned in and captured Broly's lips in a passionate and heated kiss.

Broly's eyes went wide at Zaneri's bold action as the saiyan had no idea what she was doing or how to respond to it.

Zaneri released the kiss as her face was flushed as a thin string of saliva connected her mouth and Broly's

The saiyan was baffled at what Zaneri just did as he had never experienced a kiss before.

Zaneri looked at Broly as her eyes sparkled as she then went back in for seconds as she kissed broly on the lips again letting all of her passion out with her kiss.

However this time the unexpected happened as Broly's body moved on its own to the surprise of the saiyan as his arms wrapped around the druid's waist and pulled her small frame in closer as Broly actually embraced the kiss as both individuals had their eyes closed and bathed in each others glow. As the two separated Zaneri for the first time was genuinely smiling and it surprised broly.

It was then that both Zaneri and Broly heard the sound of someone snickering which caused the two of them turned around as it was none other than Jenna.

"Well, Zaneri if you wanted time alone with your boyfriend you should've just told me."

Zaneri turned bright red so much so that you'd probably mistake her for a tomato… almost.

Too embarrassed to respond Zaneri left without saying a word leaving broly even more confused.

As Broly and Jenna along with Theo found Zaneri sitting outside Jenna was about to tease her sister a bit more when Goku suddenly teleported in between the two druid's scaring them.

"Ah, so this is where you were. It took me a while to find your ki but I finally found you."

Zaneri scowled as she recognized the man from broly's memories as she got in front of the saiyan to defend him.  
"I saw you in broly's memories. Your one of those Saiyans who he fought. Did you come back to finish him off?"

Goku raised up both hands in his defense.

"No nothing like that and its not like I wanted to kill him but he would've kept going on a rampage and probably destroyed the earth."

Goku then looked towards Broly then smiled before he continued talking.

"I was so sure my strength was getting close to its peak, and then this guy showed up and was so much stronger than me. And he's a Saiyan, just like I am. He's probably even stronger than Beerus. Oh, Beerus is a God of Destruction, by the way. It'd be a shame to see someone so incredible die on this planet... Then who would I train against?"

Seeing that two out of the three druids were on the fence towards Goku until the saiyan reached into his gi pocket and pulled out a container that had three capsules in it. Goku grabbed one clicked the on the top then threw it as a house appeared to the surprise of broly but mostly for the three druids. Theo and Zaneri looked inside the new living quarters while Jenna and broly just stared at the saiyan as Goku threw another capsule but this one, when it changed, revealed a container which held an exact copy of broly's armor top half and all.

Goku looked back at Broly and smiled as he passed the saiyan a pouch of senzu beans.

"That house right there is broly's new living space and the box right there is the armor that I kinda asked Bulma to make since he destroyed his old one during our fight. Goku then proceeded to leave as he was about to teleport away before Zaneri stopped and questioned him.

"Wait how do you know we won't just leave and take broly with us?"

"Well I doubt that you guys know or can build anything for space travel plus as long as I can sense broly's ki I'll be able to find him easily."

Hearing and seeing his actions Zaneri then smiled at the saiyan.

"I see. Thanks but I don't think we got your name. Mind telling us before you leave."

Goku then turned around to face the four individuals.

"Sure you three can call me Goku. But broly you can call me Kakarot"

Broly smiled at this as Goku put two fingers two his head and used instant transmission to leave.

Ever since then Goku would pop in and out of Istar every few weeks or so to check on broly as well as spar with occasionally with the saiyan as the training benefited both Saiyans.

Istar a few days later

Two individuals were walking towards the gate to Istar striking up a conversation as they were walking towards their destination.

The first person on the right was a slim, attractive, tall woman with a single, lower-placed, larger beauty mark below her right eye. Her outfit consisted of a highly revealing and open fur collared long coat, with heart-shaped buttons, short shorts with a heart on it, and thigh high boots. She had golden eyes and shoulder length black hair.

"Honestly captain you could've gone ahead and let me study that crashed ship we passed a few miles back."

Walking next to the women ob the right was an exceptionally short child with messy blond hair and a pair of emerald eyes.

He also lacked facial hair, further accentuating his adolescent appearance. Regardless of his stature and youthful looks, he was relatively muscular, possessing an array of well-developed abdominal muscles. His main attire was a white jacket and a black undershirt as well as a pair of black boots.

Attached to his hip was a dagger that was his sacred treasure Lostvayne and on his back was a dragon scabbard that looked like it was attached to a sword but it was only a broken blade.

"Ni-shi-shi! Relax Merlin once we recruit our last member to the sins then you can examine that ship all you want."

Merlin nodded and smirked at her captain as they had reached their destination with one goal in mind; Recruit the Last Member for the Seven Deadly Sins. Broly's newest adventure was going to begin.


	6. Saiyan vs Demon

Istar

Broly laid quietly on the grass of Istar enjoying the period of quiet he had as he had been training the past few months whenever Goku would show up, in fact, one time he even brought that other saiyan Vegeta to join in on the training but now the saiyan was just enjoying the peace and quiet. That being said he wasn't alone as Zaneri had joined him as she snuggled up onto his chest which was covered by his battle armor as the outside world was closed off to the two of them. Jenna looked at the scene and smiled at the two of them as she had never seen her sister happier however that didn't stop her from teasing her sister every now and then which always made her laugh.

However, Jenna's reminiscing was cut short when she saw Theo walking her way with two individuals following behind.

Jenna easily identified the person on the left as a human no witch was more like it. However, the individual next to her caused her body to freeze for a slight moment as her facial expression slowly turned to one of anger as she identified the individual on the left as a member of the demon clan.

Jenna speed walked over to Theo and dragged him off before Meliodas or Merlin could deliver a greeting.

With Theo in her grip, she walked over to the sleeping duo of Zaneri and Broly as she shook her sister with a sense of urgency stirring Zaneri from her slumber.

"Ugh. What is it Jenna?"

Jenna who now had both Theo and Zaneri in her grasp dragged the two of them away so that the three of them could talk.

Zaneri shrugged off her drowsiness rubbing her eye and yawning.

"Why'd you wake me up Jenna?"

"I woke you up because Theo let a demon and a suspicious witch enter Istar."

A few seconds passed before Jenna's statement clicked in Zaneri's head.

"Wait… Theo you what? How...no Why would you let a demon in here?!"

"It's not my fault. They're good people and they even gave me candy."

This statement caused Zaneri to roll her eyes and Jenna to smack the young boy upside his head as he put a piece of candy in his mouth.

The three druids walked back to where Meliodas and Merlin stood still waiting around.

"Yo. I take it you two are the head druids of this place?"

Both Jenna and Zaneri practically glared a hole through Meliodas before Jenna grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away with Zaneri following behind leaving Theo alone with Merlin.

"I already know you're a demon! Now if you don't want your comrade to know what you really are you'll leave here immedia-"

Meliodas then cut Jenna off abruptly.

"You're goddesses right?"

Zaneri's eyes went wide with surprise while Jenna had a look of pure shock and surprise on her face.

"Didn't you goddesses all practically use all your powers up sealing away The Demon King and the Ten Commandments and then lose your physical bodies during the great war?"

Both sisters looked at him still shocked as Meliodas kept talking.

"The guys I know apparently reside in relics such as a sword or a horn now."

Zaneri's eyes looked to the left avoiding eye contact with Meliodas as she explained how they both had their doubts about the war and chose to run away and after some time they came across two bodies of the sisters they were currently inhabiting as their bodies were severely injured and malnourished to the point of death. However, both sisters gave them their permission to borrow their bodies and escape the battlefield.

"If you ever leak what we just told you I will crush your balls with an Ark!"

Meliodas however just shrugged off Jenna's threat with no concern or worry.

"OOOH, Scary~"

Zaneri then regained Meliodas's attention.

"Look just cut to the chase. Why are you here or just take What do you want?"

"I'm not here to cause trouble or destroy anything. In fact, I'm just here for… that dude right there."

Both sisters followed the direction in which Meliodas was pointing to see he was referring to Broly in which Zaneri immediately objected to.

"What? I'm not letting you just take Broly away!"

"Well, I need him for the seven deadly sins."

Both druids looked at each other then back at Meliodas in confusion as Jenna spoke up.

"What's the Seven Deadly Sins?"

Meliodas smiled as he explained.

"Ni-shi-shi. We're a group of sinners brought together for one purpose…"

Meliodas then adopted a serious look on his face.

"...We're brought together to stop the Ten Commandments should they ever be revived."

Both sisters looked at Meliodas then at each other in shock.

"What do you mean should the Ten Commandments revive?! The Ten Commandments were sealed by the goddess race 3,000 years ago in the great war."

Zaneri nodded.

"Jenna has a point. There's a slim chance that the Ten Commandments could be resurrected."

Meliodas shook his head.

"I wish that was the case however King Bartra had a vision that the seven deadly sins would protect the kingdom."

Both druids looked at one another before looking back at Meliodas as Jenna spoke again.

"In that case why do you need broly if you already have seven members already?"

"I need him as a reserve member in case Escanor is ever out of commission."

"Alright."

"Wait what the hell Jenna?!"

Jenna then grabbed Zaneri and pulled her sister aside.

"Look Zaneri I know you're… a bit upset."

Zaneri's scowl said everything.

"However you and I both know that Broly can't stay here his whole life and if what was said is true and the commandments do revive I think Broly would be better suited to keep Britannia safe plus this group reminds of the old stigma 3,00 years ago during the war."

Zaneri nodded until she saw Jenna's gaze once again linger towards Meliodas.

"Something else is bothering you Jenna. What is it?"

"I've...been worried ever since I heard his name. That's very certainly the same demon who betrayed his tribe and fought alongside the stigma 3,000 years ago."

Zaneri looked at Meliodas in surprise as the resemblance was uncanny confirming that it was indeed him.

Zaneri then adopted a cheeky shit-eating grin causing her sister to look at her in confusion.

"Something funny Zaneri?"

"No Jenna I'm just thinking that I almost pity the commandments if they ever face broly is all."

Jenna chuckled at the idea too as Zaneri walked back over to broly and shook her "boyfriend" awake.

"Broly. Hey,Broly wake up."

The saiyan's eyes slowly opened to reveal the Zaneri standing over him.

He yawned and slowly sat up.

"*Yawn* Mornin Zaneri."

Zaneri smiled at the saiyan as broly stood up tall wearing the full saiyan body armor he wore for the first time thanks to Goku and Bulma and his hair had also stayed the same as a pure-blooded saiyans hair never changes from the day they're born till the day they die.

"Broly someone's here to see you."

Broly looked behind her to see meliodas smiling.

"Who are you?"

"Ni-shi-shi! I'm the captain of the seven deadly sins Meliodas and I'm here to recruit you."

Broly tilted his head in confusion.

"Why do you want to recruit me?"

"I'm recruiting you for the seven deadly sins but first I wanna test your capabilities."

Broly's eyes turned to stars at the prospect of a fight.

"Really?! You wanna fight! Yeah!"

Zaneri could only smile at Broly's excitement as did Jenna and Theo while Merlin was more intrigued by what information the battle would bring.

-line break-

The party of six found themselves outside Istar with the entire area including the mountain range and beyond to spar.

"Ni-shi-shi! This should be enough space for our match. I'm ready when you are."

Meliodas jumped side to side a few times getting warmed up while Broly did some arm circles getting ready as well.

Broly smiled a big smile as he was finally getting a good fight in a while maybe longer.

"Ready whenever you are Meliodas."

"Ni-shi-shi. I'm ready. Let's go."

Broly wasted no time rushing Meliodas throwing rights and lefts at Meliodas as the captain dodged and parried each strike with a smile.

"Not bad. This might be fun!"

Meliodas parried one strike and kneed Broly in the face causing the saiyan to stumble before he quickly recovered as he punched Meliodas in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

Seeing his opponent sent flying broly began firing a barrage of green ki blasts hoping to hit his target.

Meliodas saw the incoming blasts and dodged a few of them despite their fast speeds as a few almost hit him.

'These blasts are fast in that case maybe I can try and send them right back.'

Meliodas then drew Lostvayne and waited for an opening within the ki barrage until he found the opening he needed as he struck at the ki blast with Lostvayne.

"Full Count-"

However, the ki ball exploded upon impact sending Meliodas flying backward.

"What? I couldn't counter his attack!"

Broly rushed Meliodas destroying the ground behind him as he grabbed meliodas by the head and threw him into the dirt however he quickly countered as he put his arms out to stop the momentum and wrapped both legs around broly's neck as he pivoted on his left hand and threw the saiyan away using both legs.

On the sidelines, Merlin looked on with intrigue.

"Interesting. He fires a type of energy that the captain can't use his full counter on and not to mention that since he doesn't use magic I can't get a read on his power level."

'How will you get out of this predicament Captain?'

The fight between Broly ad Meliodas continued however bit by bit meliodas began to notice something different about broly's strikes as the battle progressed.

'Something's off. I didn't notice it at first but now that the fights went on this long all of his hits are getting stronger and faster if only I could find a workaround... Wait that's it! When I made contact with Broly's energy attack I felt like I had touched a link or a line of some kind so maybe..'

"I'll try this!"

Meliodas kicked Broly away then began running to get some distance and in response, Broly began firing a barrage of ki blasts to try and hit his opponent however Meliodas either dodged the hit or tried using full counter only to have it blow up in his face confusing the folks on the sidelines.

Broly shouted at the top of his lungs as hit white aura flared to life as he reared his left arm back as several green pulses converged in his hand until a large green ki sphere formed in his hand as broly blasted a max power ki wave attack.

'It's now or never!'

Meliodas reared back Lostvayne as it made contact with the energy blast as Meliodas struggled to push it back until he felt a small spark on the connection.

'There it is! The line I was looking for.'

"Try this on Broly! Full Counter!"

With a flick of his wrist, Meliodas deflected the attack back at Broly with its strength as Broly stared with surprise and shock as the blast connected dead on.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know Jenna. I thought he could only deflect magic attacks."

"He could at first."

All three druids turned to merlin to hear her explanation.

"It's true that the captain can only use the full counter to deflect magic-based attacks, however, I noticed that as the battle went on the captain kept trying the same thing over and over again. At first, I thought he was starting to lose it as it turns out he was trying to get a feel for broly's energy until he understood the connection and would be able to use full counter."

The three druids looked back at the battlefield only to see Broly embedded in one of the mountains but something was wrong as upon further inspection Broly was gripping one side of his face like he was having an internal struggle and his eyes were shifting from their usual black color to yellow irides with black pupils.

Seeing this change Zaneri clenched her fist tightly as she walked ahead of her sister and theo to their concern and called out to him.

"Broly! Stop, please! Calm Down! Your not in any danger listen to me please!"

Unfortunately,Zaneri's words fell on deaf ears as Broly's hearing muted itself as he was lost in his rage until he snapped.

"Ahhhh! Oooooooogh!"

Broly was then surrounded by a green aura as his muscle mass began to increase and his hair began to stand up akin to Super Saiyan.

Broly shouted at the top of his lungs as his ki exploded.

"What the hell?!"

Meliodas covered his face as massives winds were kicked up and rocks were sent flying in every direction.

Zaneri, Jenna, and Theo all had looks of concern on their faces and Merlin couldn't stop smiling at the scene before her.

"Zaneri what do we do?!"

"I-I don't know."

Broly then reared his head back as he fired a massive mouth blast that Meliodas barely dodged as it destroyed several mountains behind him reducing them to dust.

"Holy shit! If that had hit me head-on there'd be nothing left."

Meliodas grit his teeth as he rushed Broly and delivered a punch to his face.

"RAAAAAHHH!"

He struck Broly in the face however it did nothing as the wrathful Saiyan just growled at the attempt.

Broly then grabbed meliodas by his face and threw him into another mountain before he followed it up by delivering several gut strikes causing him to gasp in pain before a green ki sphere appeared in his hand and shot meliodas upwards and out of the mountain which was followed by a pillar of green ki.

[**Go Broly! Go! Go! Go Broly! Go! Go!**]

Broly powered up even more as he rushed meliodas before the captain could recover.

[**Saiyan Power!**]

Meliodas dug his hands into the ground as he tried to stop his momentum he quickly drew Lostvayne and stabbed it into the ground.

Seeing Broly rush him Meliodas had to get serious so he let out a shout of his own as his black demon mark appeared over his right eye as he rushed Broly as their fists collided creating a massive shockwave as their respective energies of green and purple collided as they continued their fight in the air.

Broly fired another mouth blast at Meliodas, however, the captain used full counter and sent it back however Broly made a barrier and charged right through surprising him.

"Oh crap!"

Broly blasted Meliodas with the barrier then before he got far he grabbed him by the leg and swung him around over his head before he threw him as he charged up another mouth blast as he fired in a vertical line from down up.

Seeing the blast getting closer Meliodas ran a finger across Lostvayne as the five holes in the sword lit up as four clones appeared and they all used full counter on the blast sending it back only for broly to dodge.

Broly let out a battle cry as he rushed the four clones destroying them with ease when he shifted his vision above him to see black mark meliodas coming down with lostvayne as he kicked him into the ground.

Broly looked up and saw meliodas coming down with lostvayne however broly's right hand was then covered in dark green ki as meliodas was stopped dead in his tracks as his body was covered in the same green ki.

"What the hell is this? It's like an Arc but stronger."

Meliodas did his best to escape as he even tried to increase his demon power to escape but it proved ineffective as Broly then grabbed him then proceeded to ragdoll him along the battlefield.

"Aghhh!"

Broly slammed him down again with more force than the last time as his pupils left his eyes making them white as he was losing conscious, however, he regained some form of conscious as his black mark reappeared as he kneed broly in the face stunning him as he tore off his jacket and jumped up his hand coated in black flames.

"Try this one on! Enchant Hellblaze!"

Meliodas struck broly on the side of his chest hitting the saiyan with the full force of the black flames sending the saiyan back a few feet.

Broly looked on his side and saw the flames as he tried to tap them out but they didn't extinguish as they only got larger.

"Rahhh! Ah! RAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Broly shouted at the top of his lungs as he was encased in a green barrier as the black flames flew up off broly and around the barrier taking the shape until the barrier disappeared and the black flames with it.

Meliodas looked on with shock as did Zaneri, Jenna, and Theo while Merlin looked on with intrigue.

"Fascinating. He extinguished the captains' flames with sheer power and his shout alone."

Broly let out a shout as hs ki flared and Meliodas did the same as his own demonic power began to flare up as well as both warriors rushed each other trading blows neither one of them stopping an inch as Zaneri was getting close to tears at seeing Broly getting lost in his rage as she turned towards Merlin tears close to coming from her eyes.

"Please stop this! Please, this is enough! Haven't you seen enough?!"

Merlin sighed as she snapped her fingers as the two warriors were about to collide again until two large pink cubes appeared around them stopping them.

Meliodas turned to see merlin who looked satisfied with her work.

"Merlin. What's the meaning of this?"

"Captain that's enough. I think it's obvious he's strong enough to be escanor's replacement so you can stop brawling now."

Meliodas nodded and he took a deep breath as his demon mark disappeared as he looked normal however Broly let out a shout inside the perfect cube as he kept pounding away on the barrier until he shouted letting out more and more power and then to Merlin's surprise he broke the perfect cube and was about to attack again until he found himself bound within an arc except much stronger than normal.

Broly turned around to see Jenna with some of her fingers inward towards her palm and both hands were apart as they were covered in an aura to that of an Ark as this was one thing that the druids were at least grateful they had managed to convince goku to show them they god bind as they managed to practice it a few times before mixing it with their to create an even stronger binding technique: The Ark Bind.

Zaneri quickly rushed over to the still enraged broly and gently cupped his face as she looked him in his rage-filled eyes.

"Broly. Look at me it's okay. You're not in any danger alright. No matter how angry you are or how much destruction you cause I will always love you since you stole my heart as cheesy as that is now please come back to us… come back to me."

She kissed him on his forehead as broly's muscle mass started to shrink and his hair became less spikey, and his eyes went back to normal as his rage subsided.

"Z-Zaneri. You okay?"

Zaneri chuckled at his concern over her rather than himself as she always found that side of him cute.

It was also great was the fact that Broly's lesson in language had improved greatly to the point where Broly could now speak full sentences and hold solid conversations with people.

Meliodas smiled as he turned to Merlin.

"Well, Merlin a deals a deal. I'll let him say goodbye, you investigate that ship then we meet back up and go back to Liones."

"That's reasonable captain."

With that Merlin took off while Broly said his goodbyes to Zaneri, Jenna, and Theo.

"Guys I-I…"

Jenna cut him off with a pat on the back.

"It's alright broly. We know we'll miss you too."

Theo hugged the saiyan tight.

"You're gonna come back to visit right."

Broly smiled.

"Of course I will."

Broly then turned to Zaneri who grabbed his hand and put his hand on her chest as her eyes were closed before she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I will miss you but I know you'll come back. After all, I trust you."

Broly smiled as he brought Zaneri closer as the two had one last kiss between each other before Broly left to join Meliodas as the two walked away leaving Istar as they finally met up with Merlin as the three of them walked towards Liones with the saiyan starting his journey as the newest member of the Seven Deadly Sins.

**A/N: Another chapter of Ape Sin of Despair is in the books and I had a blast writing this one I must say. Next chapter Broly will meet the rest of the sins and battle Escanor in an epic showdown so stay tuned for that upcoming bout cause this story is about to shift into high gear.**

**Please Favorite and Follow also leave me comments as it really helps so until next time see ya :)**


	7. One under the Sun

The trek back to Liones for the trio of Meliodas, Merlin, and Broly as the Saiyan had been actively asking the duo constant questions about Liones since this was Broly's first time in a big kingdom as he had mostly been living in Istar all his life.

As Broly went ahead Meliodas turned towards Merlin who had a pleased smile on her face.

"Ni-shi-shi. You look happy Merlin. You find anything good in that spaceship?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. You would not believe the devices I found in there. While we're on the subject of moods are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am Merlin. Why the interest Merlin?"

"Well, when the king told us he saw a vision of a warrior with black hair and power to rival the goddess you froze up not to mention you were also shaking."

Meliodas laughed it off but in truth, he had been fearful because during the war 3,000 years ago he had encountered a similar individual and he was a Saiyan just like broly. Meliodas could still picture him clearly in his mind; the long spiky black hair, his piercing red eyes, his uncraveable bloodlust, and his pure black and red aura that radiated the essence of evil that put his father the demon king to shame. However, Meliodas was snapped out of his stupor when he saw Broly waving to him and Merlin as the trio spotted Liones in the distance as it was still a few miles out.

It was then that Meliodas decided to ask his soon to be the newest member a few questions. "So Broly you're a Saiyan aren't you?" Broly looked at Meliodas with confusion on his face before his eyes became stars. "You know about Saiyans Meliodas?!" "Ni-shi-shi. Well, I only met one before but I don't know anything about them. Mind telling me?"

"Captain what about Seven Deadly Sins Law #3?"

"Well since Broly isn't a part of the sins yet Merlin the law doesn't apply plus when he does join the sins I'll just pretend that I didn't hear anything." Merlin cracked a smile as she shook her head at her captain. "Honestly captain you always find some work around the rules." "Ni-shi-shi. What can I say Merlin I'm just a natural at finding a way around any obstacle." Broly smiled as he started talking. "Well, Kakarot told me that we Saiyans were a warrior race." Merlin tilted her head in confusion before she questioned the Saiyan. "What do you mean they were? What happened to them?" Broly then rubbed the back of his head before he continued his explanation. "Well, this dude named Freiza who I used to work for destroyed the planet and everyone on it years ago." Merlin and Meliodas looked at each other then back at broly who noticed their expressions as he shrugged off their concern.

"It's fine you guys besides I didn't really know anybody well enough on the planet anyway so you don't gotta worry."

Seeing that Broly wasn't sour on the genocide of his people Merlin continued her inquiry of questions on the soon to be eighth sin.

"What else did this Kakarot tell you about your race?"

Broly smiled as he kept talking with Meliodas and Merlin following behind him.

"Well, actually my other friend Vegeta gave me some insight too whenever he'd come by with Kakarot. He told me that we Saiyans are a race of warriors who love to fight strong opponents to test ourselves and push our limits to the max."

"Ni-shi-shi."

Broly turned to Meliodas who was laughing to himself.

"What's so funny meliodas?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just the Saiyans remind me so much of the giant race I just find it funny."

Broly tilted his head in confusion at Meliodas' statement.

"Giant race?"

Merlin then joined back in as she explained to broly.

"The giant race are tall towering warriors who love nothing more than doing battle and inflicting pain onto others."

"Do the seven deadly sins have a giant?"

"Yup but don't worry Broly she's nice."

"Okay."

Broly smiled as the trio continued walking to Liones.

**Kingdom of Liones**

The trio had finally made it to Liones as Broly was awestruck at all the massive buildings, market stalls, and at all the people as Broly was getting many weird stares and whispers from the many citizens. Broly continued walking until he felt someone slam into him as the person fell flat on their ass before looking up at the Saiyan with a look of confusion and a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"U-Uh. Hello."

Looking down Broly saw that the person who had bumped into him was a little girl.

The little girl had light lavender hair that was let down as it stopped just above her back and it fell on both sides of her face. She had amber eyes and a fair skin complexion. Her current attire was a light orange and cream-colored blouse and skirt combination as she also had on short socks and black shoes.

"Hey, you okay?"

The little girl got to her feet as her cheeks were still tinted red before she asked Broly a question.

"Uh-sir? Please marry me!"

Meliodas laughed while Merlin smiled and Broly looked at the girl dumbfounded as she just looked at him, her cheeks red awaiting a response.

Broly leaned down until he was eye level as he was going to let the little girl down while giving her some advice but before he could a stern voice called out.

"Jericho!"

The little girl who broly now knowing her name as Jericho turned to face her brother only for her to get smacked on top of her head forming a welt and causing her to grip her head.

"Ow! What was that for brother Gustaf?"

Broly got a better look at Jericho's older brother who looked near exactly like Jericho as both siblings' hair was the same color as was their eyes both the same color amber as well.

The difference was that Gustafs' hair was shorter than his sisters and his demeanor was way more stern and serious.

His current attire was a simple long sleeve light blue shirt, black pants with a brown belt, and brown shoes.

"How many times have I told you to stop embarrassing me, Jericho?"

"I know brother but why can't you accept that I want to become a holy knight?"

Gustaf rubbed his temples before he responded to his sister.

"I thought I told you to give up on that pipe dream. It's never going to happen."

Jerichos' eyes quickly watered as she took off with Gustaf going after her before quickly apologizing to Broly for her actions as he chased after his little sister.

Broly wanted to stop them and say something but he had no clue where to begin as he had no siblings and with his father dead and gone he had no family left. However, his attention was diverted to Meliodas when he started talking.

"Alright here's the plan Merlin. I'll gather up everyone else while you take Broly to Zaratras and Bartra."

"That sounds like a simple enough plan captain. Follow me Broly."

"Okay, are we going somewhere?"

Merlin only nodded and beckoned broly to follow her towards the palace while Meliodas went to go gather up the rest of the sins.

**Liones Castle; Bartra's Chambers**

Merlin and Broly made their way into Bartra's chambers only to be met with a concerned and startled Zaratras. "Lady Merlin what happened out there? There were explosions, earthquakes, mountains being destroyed, and bright flashes of green light lit up the sky."

"It's nothing to worry about Zaratras. Meliodas was just having a friendly exhibition with our soon to be 8th member is all."

Merlin stood aside revealing broly who smiled and waved at Zaratras and Bartra.

"Hello. I'm Broly nice to meet the two of you."

Zaratras smiled as he walked forward and looked up at Broly who stood at a solid 7'4" compared to Zaratras' height of 6'0".

"No need for introductions sir Broly we've already met before."

Broly tilted his head in confusion at Zaratras' statement.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've met."

"Of course I'm sorry for not having proper manners. I am Zaratras the holy knight grandmaster and as for how I know you well… It's hard for me to forget someone who turned into a giant ape and went on a rampage."

Broly's eyes went wide at Zaratras' statement implying he saw him as a great ape.

"W-wait does that me you saw me as a giant ape?"

"Not quite my men had informed me of a giant ape rampage but when I arrived all I saw was a young boy being carried away by the two druid chieftains."

Broly smiled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Haha. Sorry about that Zaratras. So then the person behind you is the king?"

Zaratras nodded as he stepped aside revealing Bartra.

Broly then noticed a fairly tall man with a long white hair and groomed beard. The man adorned a typical king's cloak accessorized with fur on the shoulders and hemline. He also wears a pair of armlets and a few rings.

"It is nice to meet you, sir Broly. I am Bartra Liones the 11th king of Liones."

"Wait, you're the king?"

Bartra nodded at Broly's question to which Broly's eyes went wide before he immediately got on his knees and began to prostrate.

"Your majesty. Please forgive my rudeness sir."

Merlin smiled while Zaratras looked dumbfounded and Bartra could only sweatdrop at Broly's current position.

"It is alright sir broly there is no need to prostrate yourself."

"A-Are you sure? Zaneri and Jenna always told me that whenever I met someone of royalty or importance I had to bow and whatnot."

Merlin smiled at Broly's statement before a loud growl erupted throughout the room causing everyone to look around before broly smiled and rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"I'm sorry everyone, that was my stomach. Can I have something to eat?"

Zaratras and Bartra comedically fell over while Merlin smiled at the Saiyan.

Elsewhere in one of the castle hallways, Meliodas had gathered the rest of the sins as they were questioning their captain about the earthquakes and explosions earlier.

"So this Broly guy is a S-Sai-Saiyan? Did I say it, right captain?"

"If you ask meeee a Saiyan sounds like a dumb monkey."

"King, Ban you guys can ask broly all the questions you want when you see him so long as they don't violate sin law number #3."

It was then that Diane spoke up.

"Kyah! You're so cool captain but didn't the Saiyan… uh, what'd you say his name was again?"

"His name is Broly."

"Oh right. Didn't Broly already tell you his past captain? Doesn't that violate law number #3 of the sins?"

Meliodas then put a finger to his chin in thought before he answered the pigtailed giant.

"Well since he wasn't in the sins when he told me I'll pretend I didn't hear a thing."

Meliodas smiled as the sins continued walking before a monotone voice spoke up from the inside of a giant purple suit of armor that was missing a horn.

"Captain, are you sure it is wise to recruit this Saiyan to the sins? He possesses no magic power and only relies on brute strength. I question how he can add anything to the sins' overall value."

"You shouldn't judge his value based just on words Gowther. After all, I'd say his battle with me more than proved he belongs with the sins. Plus I think he might be stronger than you Escanor."

Walking behind everyone else was the man who was regarded as the strongest man in the seven deadly sins; The Lion Sin of Pride Escanor.

Escanor wore bright golden yellow armor that matched his large body frame and the armor had two large blue shield helms on the shoulders of the armor. On his shoulder was his sacred treasure meant to channel the power that his body emanates and its name is Divine Axe Rhitta.

"Tsk. Your jokes are not funny captain. After all, no one stands above me for I stand at the pinnacle of all races. You further insult me by stating this man does not use magic."

"Ni-shi-shi. He's pretty strong escanor; he almost beat me if Merlin hadn't stepped in."

Escanor rolled his eyes at Meliodas' statement as the sins entered the main dining hall only to see Broly stuffing his face full of food as he had a contempt smile on his face as he kept downing food leaving many in the hall speechless as their jaws hit the floor and there were mixed reactions among the sins as well.

"Ni-shi-shi. He's got a big appetite."

"Check it out he puts more away than you fatass."

"Remarkable. He is consuming more calories than any normal human can consume."

"I-I think that I'm gonna start going on a diet."

"Woah. I've never seen someone eat so much meat before."

Escanor rolled his eyes at everyone else's' over the new guy as Broly noticed Meliodas and waved.

"Hi meliodas."

Broly then stopped when he noticed that he was still chewing as bits of food were coming out of his mouth so he stopped talking and swallowed his mouthful before taking a swig of water in his mug and letting out a contempt sigh before speaking again.

"Sorry bout that Meliodas."

"Ni-shi-shi. It's alright least now we know that you've got great table manners."

"Well Jenna told me that they were important. Also captain, is it true that you can cook?"

"Yup. I can make a decent meal but I'm warning ya it'll taste like shit."

"I don't think it'll be that bad. Come on I wanna try one of your dishes. Please?"

Meliodas smiled and gave Broly a thumbs-up as he made his way to the kitchen while everyone else looked at Broly like the Saiyan had grown a second head.

It was then that Merlin made her way over to the rest of the sins as they were still in awe at how much Broly ate and also confused as to why Broly would ask to try the captains cooking.

"Hey Merlin. Is this guy really the cause of those earthquakes and those explosions of light that we saw in the sky? Cause this guy doesn't seem like the type."

"I'm with King Merlin. This guy acts too much like a kid plus seems like he enjoys eating more than fighting. Also I think he could replace you as the Boar Sin of Gluttony."

Merlin gave king and ban a sideways glance before answering their concerns and questions.

"Don't let Broly's cheery outlook and positive demeanor make you think he's weak as that couldn't be further from the truth. In complete honesty his true power is tied to his emotions and this was prevalent in his battle with the captain. When the captain pushed him to the edge he awakened some sort of primal biological transformation that began to push the captain's limits."

Both Ban and King looked at each other before looking back at Merlin as Gowther then spoke up.

"Going by your logic Merlin if Broly eats the captain's food then there is a 99.999% chance of Broly going into this transformation and destroying Liones based on the previous damage we had witnessed from afar when he battled the captain."

Ban and King turned as they saw Meliodas come out of the kitchen carrying a very good looking meat pie as he placed it in front of the Saiyan as Broly had stars in his eyes at Meliodas' meat pie as he grabbed it and prepared to take a bite while King and Ban went forward to try and stop broly as time seemed to slow down but they were too late as Broly at the entire meat pie whole chewed it but then he stopped and looked down at his plate as hs hair shadowed his eyes as the room went quiet until broly looked up with a smile on his face.

"This tastes amazing Meliodas! Really this is the best!"

There was an utter silence in the room as everyone made sure they correctly heard what Broly said which is why what followed next was only natural.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

Broly swore he felt the whole room shake at volume from everyone shouting out loud like that.

"What's the problem? Why is everybody shouting?"

Merlin chuckled before she explained everyone's confusion to Broly.

"The captain has never been a good cook so to have someone like you not only eat his cooking but be able to hold it down and call it amazing is unheard of."

"This true meliodas?"

"Yeah. I did tell you that it would taste like shit."

Broly then got up from his dining spot and stretched until he felt a massive powerful aura behind him as well as the large shadow as well.

"So you are my supposed substitute for when the sun falls correct?"

Broly looked up as he stared into Escanor's eyes finally meeting the lion sin of pride that Meliodas told him about.

"So you Escanor?"

"I am. I'm surprised that someone as low as you knows who I am."

"It wasn't hard to figure out. So I look forward to fighting with you."

"Hmph. How impudent of you to think you are worthy to stand beside me."

"Wow you are very prideful. Haha! I've never met someone as prideful as you Escanor."

"Of course."

Escanor then slammed his foot next to Broly's as he leaned over and looked Broly in his eyes never wavering.

"That is the sin of pride."

Broly responded by leaning in a bit more until he and escanor were face to face neither one of them backing down from the other.

"Can't you tell when someone is trying to be nice to you big guy?"

Despite the calm words between the two of them everyone in the room could feel their massive auras radiating off of them creating an intense field of pressure as the room was starting to shake but before anything could escalate Meliodas quickly got in between the two powerhouses.

"That's enough you two. Escanor you're gonna have to accept that Broly is your substitute-"

Meliodas then felt Broly's hand on his shoulder as the Saiyan cut him off.

"Meliodas… I'm going to have to stop you. If you don't think I'm worthy Escanor then how about I let my actions prove my worth instead of my words. What say you Escanor?"

Escanor leaned back as the aura and pressure around them had subsided.

"That is fine with me but don't run home crying when I defeat you."

Broly only smirked at Escanor's bold words ready to fight the Lion Sin one on one.

-line break-

Broly and Escanor were now miles out from Liones in an empty field with the rest of the sins on the sidelines as it was their job to intervene if the fight got to out of hand as it complied in accordance with Laws #5 and #6 of the seven deadly sins. Law #5 of the sins stated "When two sins are in disagreement they can resolve it with a fight." However, Law #6 exists in the event that Law #5 gets out of hand and it states: "If two Sins are fighting to the death, the other five must do their utmost to stop them even if it means eliminating the perpetrator."

There was a dead quiet as neither Broly nor Escanor made the first move as they were waiting on the other to strike first while the rest of the sins watched with bated breath.

Their wait was short-lived as Broly kicked off the ground in the blink of an eye surprising escanor as his eyes went wide as Broly quickly closed the gap and slugged him across the face with his forearm making Escanor slightly stumble back but the lion sin stopped himself as he went for a right hook but broly grabbed his hand stopping him before kneeing him in the face then delivering another wicked forearm to Escanor's jaw sending the lion sin back as Broly walked over to him and was about to strike again until he looked to his left and saw a sun making his eyes go wide as he blocked the hit realizing it was Escanor as the blow sent broly back a bit allowing Escanor to recover and get back to a solid standing base.

"Oh. Not bad. Not bad at all. It seems you do pack some power but it's not enough to bring me down."

Broly got up and smiled at Escanor.

"Of course I was just testing the waters. After all, didn't you just do the same?"

"Tsk. Seems even someone like you is quite perceptive."

"Well of course but I think that's enough warm-up. What do you think?"

Before Broly could blink Escanor closed the gap between them and smacked broly with the flat side of Rhitta sending him reeling back as a little spit came out of his mouth and it also left his vision blurry and disoriented all while Escanor slowly walked forward with Rhitta slung over his shoulder.

"Who said this was a warm-up? I have no need to do such a thing against the likes of you."

Escanor now stood above Broly with Rhitta raised ready to bring the ax down on him but Broly smiled as he quickly popped up and rammed his fist into Escanor's gut sending him back a few feet as the lion had forcibly stopped his blood from coming out his mouth so he swallowed it right back down however broly wasted no time and followed up with a flurry of strikes trying to capitalize on the window he made for himself. The rest of the sins were all watching in shock and awe at the fight surprised someone other than the captain was lasting this long against Escanor.

"This epic as hell. I totally should've brought some ale to drink while I watch this slugfest."

"I-It's amazing. Despite having no magic power he's holding his own against Escanor."

"This guy is good. Not only is the captain super cute but he also had good tastes when it came to picking this guy."

"Statistically speaking, while the magic power gap between them is significantly large his physical power is greater than Diane's or any giant from what I'm seeing right now. I estimate a 90% chance of Escanor winning this bout despite the difference in power."

"I figured he'd do well against Escanor seeing how he fought you captain and yet he's still physically and mentally holding himself back. I wonder if he's purposefully trying to not rely on that form he fought you with captain."

"It's not enough."

Everyone else turned to Meliodas whose eyes had never left the fight when it started as King spoke up concerned about Meliodas's statement.

"W-What do you mean captain?"

"S-Broly's race has the ability to get stronger during battle. Haven't you noticed that Broly's hits are getting faster and heavier the more he fights Escanor?"

The other sins looked at each other then back at the fight and then they noticed that Broly was slowly pushing Escanor back however they'd hadn't noticed it.

"How do you know that captain. Have you fought someone like him before."

Meliodas quickly turned towards ban then smiled.

"You know the rules ban. Don't forget Law #3. Ni-shi-shi."

The fox sin rolled his eyes and turned back to the fight while Meliodas turned his attention back to the fight all the while he was thinking to himself.

'This fight will go down in two ways. Either broly overpowers escanor before noon or escanor continues the brawl to stall till noon then win by using the one.'

As broly and escanor continued fighting back and forth broly could fell the inner great ape wanting to get out and let loose on his opponent.

' ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump.'

Broly could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his head and his chest until the sound began ringing in his like a loud beating drum.

Broly jumped back and was about to fire a ki blast until he heard the heartbeat again causing his eyes to go wide as he was trying to keep in under control however his momentary lapse cost him as he saw Escanor assume a stance with his hand flat as a sun appeared.

"To give you the courtesy of getting me this serious I'll finish you quickly."

"**Cruel Sun!**"

Escanor then threw the sun at Broly as the Saiyans eyes went wide as he held out his hands to stop the raging ball of fire as Escanor was using his magic to push Broly back who was trying to hold the sun back despite the burning in his palms was starting to grow from mild irritation to major pain.

"Ahhh! RRRRR...RRRAHHHHH!"

Broly then lost control as his normally black pupils turned to yellow irises with black pupils and his muscle mass began to grow until he exploded.

"AHHHHH!"

To the surprise of Escanor and the rest of the sins escanor's sun turned green as it was being sent back at him.

Seeing this Escanor used Rhitta and cut the sun in half only to see a much larger broly come from behind the now destroyed sun as he slammed his fist into his gut breaking the armor and going into his stomach before Broly blasted him back.

Escanor looked up as Broly's new change of personality and power was new to the lion sin but it wasn't going to deter him from winning this bout as he got back up.

"Hmph. You think making your hair spiker and gaining more muscles will deter me. You are sorely mistaken and do you want to know why."

Wrathful Broly looked at Escanor and tilted his head in confusion until in an instant Rhitta came down and slashed into his shoulder and across his chest, as blood burst from his wound making him shout in pain before he looked back at Escanor who was now much larger in fact he was way taller than broly as he stood an impressive 10'8" and his body was radiating pure magic power and his eyes were also glowing yellow.

"While I admit you are strong you stand no chance now and I'll tell you why because…."

Escanor then pointed up to the sky as the sun was now sitting at its highest peak in the sky.

"...it's High Noon."

Undeterred Broly let out a shout of rage and rushed Escanor who was now in the state called 'The One' however it was short-lived as Escanor slugged broly across the face as blood leaked from his mouth but broly firmly planted his feet as he countered the blow with strong left hook across the face before he grabbed Escanor by his head and threw him to the ground despite his massive size making the sins on the side speechless but Broly wasn't done as he grabbed Escanor by his legs and was about to take him for a swing but the Lion Sins' pride wasn't going to allow it so he immediately kiped-up and headbutted broly in the process making the wrathful Saiyan stumble back as Escanor then dropped Rhita and made his hand straight like a karate chop then brought it down on Broly full force.

"**Divine Sword Escanor!**"

Broly caught the attack however it did little to stop it as it slammed dead center on his head making blood run down his head but Broly then coated his hand in his ki and rammed it into Escanor's gut over and over taking the wind out of the lion sin for a brief moment as Broly then prepared a green ki ball in his right and thrust it forward as Escanor barely dodged the blast and it took a little of his face as well as singing the side of his face and some of his skin. Escanor then noticed that his minute of noon was getting close so he then decided to put it all on the line but before he could act Broly readied another green ki blast and blasted Escanor in his gut but luckily the Lion Sin twisted his massive frame by a mere hair avoiding the full brunt that would have destroyed his inside however it still got him on the side of his abdomen close to his ribs leaving a scar that began to open and leaking blood. Escanor then thrust his index finger as it surprisingly broke through Broly's saiyan armor and struck him in the gut, stunning him for a few seconds.

"**Divine Spear Escanor!**"

Seeing his opening Escanor acted quickly creating a much bigger cruel sun than last time sending broly back far past Lake Penace until the sun slammed him into the ground creating a massive explosion of smoke and fire as most would assume that would finish off someone like Broly but Escanor took no chances as he then jumped after Broly following the explosion as he then landed in front of the crater where Broly was as he was covered in blood, cuts, and burns but he was still standing. Before Escanor could speak broly opened his mouth and shouted at the top of his lungs as a massive green ki ball formed in his mouth before he blasted Escanor creating a massive ploom of smoke and fire as Broly panted but managed to speak despite being in hs wrath form which was most always unintelligible and just shouting and grunting.

"{Huff} {Huff} I won. I am strong. I destroyed the sun. I'm the winner."

However, Broly made the mistake of turning his back to the Lion Sin as there were a couple minutes of High Noon left and Escanor had one cruel sun left in him as his right arm was pure muscle as it held his largest cruel sun ever.

"You say you're the winner of this bout? Who decided that? Your power destroyed my sun? Who decided that? I will be the one to walk away victorious."

Broly's eyes went wide as escanor prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Now for cruel sun. Die."

However before Escanor could even throw the attack he found himself and his sun contained in a perfect cube as the rest of the sins had arrived to break up the fight however Broly would have none of it as despite his injuries he was still putting out more power.

"ROOAAAAAHH! AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"**Spirit Spear Chastiefol 2nd configuration Guardian!**"

Then a large stuffed green polka-dotted bear grabbed Broly by his arms and tried to hold him down thanks to king who was floating a good distance away as he, ban,and meliodas were taking care of broly while Diane,Gowther, and Merlin were charged with dealing with Escanor.

Ban then came in as he then began to try and sap Broly's strength.

"**Physical Hunt!**"

However Broly easily broke free of the guardian as he then rushed ban and in one strike broke his ribs then punched a hole through his chest but it was short-lived as meliodas came in and slashed him across the chest with lostvayne as Broly was then lit up with black flames.

"**1000 Divine Cuts!**"

"King. Ban. Help the others with Escanor. I'll handle Broly understand?"

King looked at his captain then back and ban as the hole in his chest healed up completely and his ribs fixed themself as he hopped back up and then he and king went over to help the other contain Escanor as there was 2 minutes of The One left.

"What is the meaning of this? You have no right to interfere in our fight."

Escanor spoke from the side the cube as Merlin had used Absolute Cancel on his cruel sun making it vanish and if Escanor was inside the cube everyone else would have their armor melted off or melted onto their bodies.

"How could you Escanor? You almost killed Broly?"

Escanor turned his attention towards Diane who was pouting like a child while Merlin began speaking.

"It was the captain who wanted everyone to step in and put a stop to your battle before one of you killed each other. Now you need to stand down. I think Broly's more than proven himself as fit to be your substitute."

Escanor let out a sigh as he would need to rest as he hadn't had to push himself to the current state since his fight with Meliodas.

-line break-

Broly had powered out of his rage state and lay on the ground unconscious as his armor had been removed showing off his scars, burns,and bloody cuts across the entire front his body while Meliodas in his assault mode was covered in cuts and burns from the ki blasts as he spit out a little drop of blood before he wiped his mouth as his darkness then activated and finished the rest of the healing for him. He looked down at Broly as he remembered the carnage that the Saiyan from 3,000 years ago caused during the holy war however his thoughts were cut short when Broly woke up although he had so much trouble but he did his best.

"Uhh. Meliodas? What happened? I remember fighting Escanor then… then."

Broly's blank vision of what happened in his fight with Escanor then came to him and he gripped his head in grief and sorrow as he screamed while tears came down his blood dried face.

"What have I done?! I-I…"

Broly felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked up to see Meliodas in his assault mode looking at him with his blank eyes until Meliodas closed his eyes and his assault mode receded leaving back in his normal state

"You didn't kill Escanor if that's what's got you worried but you both nearly killed each other. Hey,on the plus side I think you might be the second person to push escanor that far and now he might respect you a little bit since he's the sin of pride I don't think he'll openly admit it. Ni-shi-shi."

"How?"

"Hm?"

"How can you still smile at me after what I did? I almost killed someone because of my power." Tears began to stream down Broly's face as he finally let everything out.

"I don't want this strength because I need to protect those I care about but-but I hurt everyone I come across! I don't know what to do anymore!"

Meliodas didn't say a word for a while as he looked at the sky as the sun was now moving out of its spot at high noon before he spoke again.

"Zaneri made me promise her something. I'm pretty sure it was to make sure you never had to experience situations like this one."

"W-What did she have you promise her?"

The entire area around them was seemingly silenced as Meliodas told Broly the promise he had to keep.

"She told me to 'watch over Broly and keep him safe. Be there for him when he thinks he has no one to turn to.'"

Broly's eyes were now dry as they had gone from tear-filled to wide before he could smile.

"Honestly I was planning to help from the start but the added push from your girlfriend only further made me want to help out. Ni-shi-shi."

Broly blushed at Zaneri's protectiveness over him as Meliodas lifted Broly up and carried him back as Broly was laying on his stomach injured,exhausted,and most importantly hungry.

"Hey,meliodas you sure you're fine carrying me like this?"

"Sure it's no problem for me at all. Now let's get you back to Liones so Merlin can give your sin tattoo. You can decide what you want it to be on the way back."

"Broly smiled before his stomach growled.

"Think you can make me something to eat when we get back? I wanna try some more of your cooking."

Meliodas smiled and couldn't help but laugh.

"Ni-shi-shi. You're the first person to not vomit themselves over my food. Sure I'll make you whatever you want within reason when we get back."

Broly smiled as he was beginning to let sleep take him.

"Thanks...Captain."

Meliodas smiled as Broly fell asleep with Meliodas carrying him back to Liones as Broly found himself a group of people who would accept him and he'd be able to fit in. By nightfall, Broly received his sin tattoo which was the head of an ape on the left side of his neck and also through a strange turn of events Diane had personally volunteered and became Broly's new 'big sister to kings dismay as the sins partied the rest of the night away as Broly smiled. The outcast Saiyan was now one of The Seven Deadly Sins; The Ape sin of Despair and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back! It's been a while but the newest chapter of Ape Sin of Despair is here also I really gotta fix that title but anyway the fight between Broly and Escanor was one of my best yet and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, shout out to my friend Warmachine375 as his stories like Akame no Taizai are what gave me some inspiration for some of the scenes and character interactions. Don't forget to favorite and follow if you already haven't also I ask that you leave a review because it lets me know that you guys enjoy then content that I'm putting out and want me to continue putting out quality work. Until the next chapter see ya! :)**


End file.
